When Winter Comes to Town
by Finest Ships in the Harbour
Summary: This is the story of what happens when a girl runs away and meets a boy. But there is no escaping destiny. And sooner or later, there is always Snow. AU, non-canon. Rated M for Mature Content and Sex. Warnings for: Light Spoilers, Incest, Poly, Bi


**Hey All!**

 **So the first section, the part in italics, is all backstory. It is designed to explain the alternate universe where the story takes place and the differences between this world and the world of canon. So please don't skip reading it :-D**

 **Also, there are a few minor *spoilers* in this story but not a lot, because it's mostly different from canon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **-FSitH**

* * *

 _In this world, Petyr Baelish, died of illness long before the starting events of canon. Therefore, he did not survive to orchestrate the feud between the Starks and Lannisters and while neither family essentially liked one another, there was peace between them. Jon Arryn still died, but he was poisoned by Cersei a few weeks later and not by Lyssa, and thus no one was the wiser._

 _So Ned never went south to become Hand. He agreed only to the marriage of Sansa and Joffrey, not knowing Joffrey's true character. And to allowing Arya to find a husband at court, hoping King's Landing would make her more refined._

 _So when the King's party went south, they took both Sansa and Arya only. And the two girls, finding themselves among strangers, stayed close to one another for comfort during the trip south. Therefore, that nasty business with Micah and the direwolf, never happened. And so Sansa never lost favour with the fickle and spiteful Prince Joffrey._

 _And because only the girls were going, Bran never climbed that fateful tower one last time, never saw what he was not supposed to see, was never pushed and never lost his legs. And when Benjen Stark came to Winterfell to see the king's party, it was Bran, not Jon, whom he convinced to take the black, because there was 'good climbing' to be had at the wall. (So Bran is still on the path to find himself north of the wall and meet the Reeds. And yes, he takes Hodor with him)._

 _So Jon never went to the wall and remained at Winterfell for a time longer, and thus Tyrion never went with him, returning instead to King's Landing with the king's party._

 _But Arya, after being less than a fortnight at King's Landing, hated it, and ran away. And without Ned there to spearhead the search for her, they did not look very hard. Thus she was never found. At least, not by kings's men. Instead, she blended in with the locals. Disguising herself as a boy, named Ary, she got herself an apprenticeship at a blacksmith shop._

 _But when word reached Winterfell that she had run away and was missing, Jon asked permission to travel to King's Landing and look for her. He searched day in and day out, in every corner of King's Landing but never found her. Of course, he was looking for a little girl named Arya, not a little boy named Ary._

 _And so, the Starks eventually came to King's Landing for the Royal Wedding months later. King Robert was still alive at that time, because when there was no danger of him learning the Queen's secret, Queen Cersei continued to tolerate him, instead of having him killed._

 _And Ned happened upon little Arya by chance, when he went to what was reportedly the best blacksmith in King's Landing, to fashion a sword for young Rickon._

 _And Arya, being stubborn and wanting no part of court life, begged and pleaded with her father, to let her stay where she was happy. And, having a soft heart, underneath his gruff exterior, he agreed, knowing if he sent her back, she would only run away again._

 _So it is there, in the blacksmith shop, that we find her, a year or two later, as we begin our tale. (By which point, there were two more Stark children, twins, because Ned did not leave Catelyn's side, and her change was not yet upon her)_

 _ **Now let us begin!**_

* * *

It was a bright day at the end of the long summer -though it was as grim as always in Flea Bottom- when Arya heard a familiar voice that she had not heard in ages. _Jon is here?!_ She thought, setting down the sword she had been sharpening.

She went out to the front of the shop and just as she thought, there he was! Speaking to Gendry. And all of a sudden, she felt her two worlds colliding, in a way that almost made her double over as her stomach lurched. Jon was _here_. Jon and Gendry, in the same place. That had never happened before.

Arya did not even meet Gendry, until after she arrived at King's Landing. _He_ wasn't a part of her past, back at Winterfell. Back _home_. But of course, it wasn't her home, not anymore.

"I want to see my sister, that is all. Surely you can at least let me see her?!" Arya heard Jon complain.

And cleaning her hands, stepped out into the front of the shop, just as she heard Gendry say loudly, "I'll tell you again for the last time, there _are_ _no_ girls here, this is a smithy. No place here for girls."

"It's okay, Gendry. It's just Jon. Jon will not hurt me." She smiled softly at Gendry and motioned for Jon to come in off the street, away from prying eyes. She led him into the back room where they might speak in private.

Jon pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet, and held her, not letting go for a long time. Perhaps too long to be appropriate, if anyone were watching. But no one was. When he let her go, he sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"When did you arrive in King's Landing? On what business have you come? Is father here? Who else is?" She began peppering him with a barrage of questions.

"Slow down," he laughed. "I never left. When the family went back north after Sansa's wedding, I stayed, hoping I would one day find you. But I did not find you. Not until I received a raven from Father, that if I wanted to continue hunting stubborn little birds, I had best keep my sword sharp, with the address of a good blacksmith's. I knew immediately that it was a riddle and as soon as I realized _you_ were the stubborn little bird in question, I came straight away. I think he wanted us to find each other."

Arya snuggled into Jon further. "I think so too. You'll stay, won't you? I can teach you to forge steel! We can work together!" she beamed excitedly.

"Not so fast, sister. I doubt your, ahem, protector, would like that very much. I imagine he wants to keep you all to himself," Jon said, though there seemed to be more that he was not saying.

"No, no, Gendry is always saying that we need another set of hands around here! He will be thrilled!" she assured her cautious brother.

Gendry had apprenticed under the old blacksmith, and so had Arya for a time, but he had recently taken ill and died, and left his shop to Gendry. So she apprenticed under _him_ now, which she liked better. He was always so helpful. When he would teach her something new, he would always stand behind her, real close, and wrap his arms around her while he showed her how to do it.

Many times, she would feel something bump her then and would ask what it was. He would just reply that it was his hammer, which he was known to keep in a pocket. That hammer was always poking her, when they worked so close together, but he was so helpful and thorough when showing her things, that she never did mind.

But now Jon was here. And she desperately needed to convince him to stay. Arya missed each of her family members, from time to time, with varying degree. Though she missed Sansa the least. But Jon? Well, Jon she always missed the most. He was the last thing she thought of every night before she went to bed.

And every night, she dreamed that they were dancing. In a big ballroom, with her standing on Jon's toes, while he taught her to dance. Every night, she would dream of him. But she also dreamed of Gendry. She dreamed that one day, he would bump her with his hammer. And that when she asked about it, he would take it out and pound her with it. And it would hurt, and afterward he would apologize for hurting her, and kiss her better.

It was a strange dream and she didn't understand it. But never had she dreamed of both Jon and Gendry being in the same place at one time. There was nothing in her dreams that could prepare her for this.

"I know he'll let you stay! Please, Jon, please? I cannot bear to lose you again Jon, not _again_! Please?!" she begged him.

"Well fine then, _you_ ask him. And if he says no, I will not overstay my welcome. I will be on my way," he conceded. At once, she hurried off to ask Gendry.

But he was sitting down at the forge, so she decided to sneak up on him, the way he always snuck up on her. She stood behind him, and cautiously wrapped her arms around him, careful not to startle him while he was working with the hot metal. She kissed his cheek, the way Jon always used to kiss hers back at Winterfell.

And she whispered in Gendry's ear, "Please, you _will_ let my brother stay and apprentice here, won't you?" she asked softly.

Gendry set the weapon he was working on down, and turned to look her straight in the eyes. "I will. On one condition."

In that moment she was so happy, she would have agreed to anything. "Name it. I promise, whatever it is, I will do it!"

"I want you to promise to marry me, when you come of age," he stated boldly.

"But I don't _want_ to get married!" she huffed, feeling tricked.

"I don't think you have a very good grasp of what marriage is," Gendry laughed. "Marriage is you and me, here, running this shop together. Sharing one bedroom and turning the other into a nursery for the children we'll have. Marriage is sneaking up on each other at the forge, with kisses and a cup of coffee in the mornings. Marriage is not much different than what we've been doing. You just wouldn't have to pretend to be a boy anymore because you'd be under my protection," he summarized.

And, when he put it like that, Arya couldn't remember _why_ she had objected so strongly in the first place. And she did so dearly want Jon to be permitted to stay. "You promise?" she asked him, tentatively. "You promise, if I marry you, my brother may stay? For always? You would not kick him out, _no matter what_?" she pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"I promise. If you agree to be my wife when you are old enough to be wed, then Jon may stay with us indefinitely. Nothing he says or does will cause me to evict him. We can turn the old blacksmith's room into a room for him." Gendry vowed.

Arya grinned from ear to ear and kissed his cheek wholeheartedly in thanks. "Then I accept, and will become your wife, as soon as the law permits it. But Gendry...when _does_ the law permit a girl to marry?"

Gendry laughed. "Go, convince your brother to stay. Tell him to collect his things from wherever he has been staying, and then you will work the forge for me while I set up his room. Once I finish that task, I will come and tell you all about the whens and the hows of all that you have agreed to," he smiled, kissing her forehead and sending her off to do as he asked.

"Jon!" she cried, going back to the rear room, where she had left her brother. "Jon! Gendry says you may stay! Please, _please_ stay and apprentice here! Gendry can teach you the forge, and I can teach you all the best places to hunt pidgeon, and _you_ can teach _me_ how to use Needle! I never did find anyone here to instruct me. Oh please, Jon! Please say you will stay?"

Before all that begging, Jon had planned to say no. He had never envisioned himself as a smith before, and he really did not think he wanted to be one. But where else would he go?

Home to Winterfell, where Lady Stark despised him and everyone else tolerated him for his father's sake? To the wall where Bran was? Bran had written him, he was a ranger now, riding out beyond the wall with Uncle Benjen, having adventures. But to take the black, a man had to give up the only thing he had which was truly worth anything…his freedom.

It was not until travelling by himself, unaccompanied, to King's Landing, that Jon had truly tasted real freedom. It was in the inns and the taverns along the way, where he had begun to feel alive. Places where you were judged on your own merit, not on the name of your father. And bastard, was not quite the curse word it had been back home.

Of course he could, he supposed, set out for some place new, where he could make a name and a life for himself, and be something other than bastard. But without any sort of connection to home, what was there to keep him tethered? He'd heard an expression once on the journey south that had stuck with him.

 _There are two things in a man's life he has no control over. Where he came from, and what adventure will meet him around the next bend. And yet both, will be of great importance at one time or another._

He wanted to hold onto his roots, lest he lose his way. And staying here, with Arya and the boy who clearly did not like him? Well, it may not be ideal, but it would allow him to do just that.

Jon smiled, and took Arya's dirt smudged, horsey, little face between his hands. "Shhh, I will stay."

Arya felt as powerful then as Visenya, soaring through the skies upon the dragon Vhagar, burning the ships of those who opposed them. Whatever she had said to him, however pathetic her words may have been, somehow _she_ had convinced Jon to stay. No one else could have done it. Of this she was sure. It was something that she and she alone had done. The first thing, besides her sword, Needle, that was truly her own. And that, meant more to her than anything.

* * *

It had been a fortnight since Jon's arrival at the smithy. He was a quick study and had learned how all of the tools were used, and how to take orders from customers. He could also locate a customer's order when they came to pick it up and take payment. He had learned about keeping the shop clean, and what went where. And he had watched Gendry at the forge every time he used it.

Finally, he was going to get to try forging the steel himself. Arya thought this was a raw deal, since it had been months spent toiling away at the miserable, meager, mundane tasks, before the old smith let _her_ anywhere near the forge. But this was Gendry's shop now, and he had his own way of doing things.

Besides, the more Jon learned, the more he seemed to take to it. And the more he enjoyed the work, the more likely he'd be to stay. Or so Arya thought, because surely he wouldn't stay just for her.

And it was true, Jon wasn't staying _just_ for her. And he did like the work. He even did not mind Gendry, though they had their issues. Most of which Arya did not know about. One such issue was that Gendry believed, as most men believed, that a woman was ready to wed after her first menses.

Jon however, believed that this did not apply to Arya, who was already starting to develop a bit on top, and would likely reach the age of menarche within the next year or two. Jon felt, as all protective older brothers and fathers surely feel, that Arya should wait to grow up.

And so, unbeknownst to Arya, Jon had refused to send word home recommending the match to their father. Gendry had asked him, time and time again. But Jon just grumbled every time and insisted that "Father would never agree to such a match".

But things changed on the fourteenth day. Because it was then, that an unlikely patron should drop by the smithy. A large, rotund man, with dark hair about his head and face, wearing a plain brown cloak. A man who looked, to Arya, suspiciously like King Robert. And the man, asked to see the boy.

"Which boy?" Arya inquired, thankfully still disguised as one herself and covered with grime, the king would not recognize her.

"The one called Gendry, he works here." Robert insisted, stepping in off the street without invitation. He parted his cloak enough that an embroidered stag was visible on his clothing underneath.

"I'm not sure if I know him, what do you want with him?" Arya said stubbornly and not at all respectfully.

Fearing that she'd get herself thrown in the dungeon, both Gendry and Jon, rushed forward at once to make apologies on her behalf. But this was a bit of a mistake, because while the king may not have recognized Arya, he _most certainly_ recognized Jon. Especially since the king had taken particular notice of Jon's visage on Robert's visit to Winterfell, and again at the Royal wedding, due to the boy's striking resemblance to his aunt, Lyanna, the former love of King Robert's life.

"What in seven hells is Ned's bastard doing here with mine?!" he thundered. And both Arya's eyes and Jon's shot to Gendry, who looked just as confused as they were.

"Maybe we'd best take this conversation into the back room, your Grace. Even in Flea Bottom, the streets have ears," Jon cautioned, bowing his head respectfully.

And so, the four of them went into the back room, with Arya standing in the doorway to watch for customers. And Jon explained first, how he had come to be there, through which Arya's identity was revealed. So then the king asked how Arya had come to be there, and she was given a chance to tell her story.

And then, Gendry boldly asked the fateful question that was on everyone's minds. "So your Grace, did you really mean that _I_ am your son?"

"Well, I scarcely believed, when I finally read the scroll Jon Arryn had left for me on the event of his death, that he could have possibly located _all_ of my bastards, I was a busy man in my younger days, and still am, truth be told. But I have since investigated every one of them myself. And found them all to be true. You were the last on my list because you are the oldest and the list went youngest to oldest," the king explained.

"So then I _am_ your son?" Gendry, still hardly believing it himself, asked with trepidation. He wanted so badly for it to be true.

"Yes, and I have here," Robert said, pulling out a scroll from within his cloak, "A royal decree, legitimizing you as my son, and rightful heir. From now on, your name is Gendry Baratheon."

Both Jon and Arya's jaws fell open, though Jon managed to get his closed quickly enough. Arya's stayed open until she managed to form words. "And here I thought I had managed to escape court!" And threw her hands up in the air.

She walked rapidly to the wash basin, and began furiously scrubbing at her face to clean the soot off. All three men watched her with puzzled expressions. "Well, I can't, er, cannot, very well go around looking like _this_ if I am to marry a prince now, can I?" she pointed out, looking Gendry square in the eye. "Or are you planning to tell me that's all off now?"

And King Robert laughed. A loud, uproarious, bellowing laugh that reverberated throughout the room. "And here I thought Ned and I had lost our chance to join our houses, but it seems we may get to after all!"

When the reality of the king's words hit home with Jon and Arya, they both spoke at once forgetting their manners. Jon said, "But Joffrey and Sansa are still wed, are they not?" at the same time as Arya said "Has something happened to Sansa?!"

"No, relax. Your sister is fine. It is Joffrey that something has happened to, that's all. He has lost his pedigree. Jon Arryn did not only reveal all the children that _were_ mine, but also, all of the ones that were not. Namely, the Lannister bastards. Joffrey's rightful name is not Baratheon, but Waters. He is a bastard, born to Cersei by way of her brother Jaime's seed, not mine. I had those two treacherous snakes thrown in the dungeon a few days ago," Robert huffed.

This time Arya was the one who laughed, and when everyone glared at her, she apologized. "All due respect your Grace, but I am only laughing because, oh Jon! After all the times Sansa spitefully reminded us that _you_ were a bastard, now she's gone and married one!" Then she sobered up right quickly. "But I am very, terribly sorry that his mother deceived you, your Grace, I cannot imagine how awful this all has been for you."

"I appreciate the concern, child. But I am not a bit distraught over it. I spent my entire marriage looking for an excuse to get out of it. It was a sham from the beginning. And I never bonded with those children anyway because she hardly let me spend any time with them. No, the only thing I will miss about the Lannisters, is their gold.

"Though, I should be able to get my hands on the Tyrell coffers, if I were to wed their Margaery. And since my annulment to Cersei was made official this very morning, I am now free to do so. A raven has gone out to the Tyrells requesting their presence at court. And don't worry, I will find a much better match for Sansa than Joffrey, I have already asked the High Septon to annul that marriage, also on the grounds of fraud. Perhaps Sir Loras Tyrell. Or my brother, Renly, possibly. At any rate, we will get all of that worked out.

"Tywin Lannister, will be outraged, of course that I have had his children jailed, but I had the Imp write to him, in his own hand, explaining the charges and that the charges are true but that they will be released, if Cersei and Jaime and their inbred bastards all leave King's Landing and I never have to see them again. I also have sent ravens to all the major houses informing them of the treachery, so that nothing will be corrupted by the rumor mill," Robert explained, and then promptly wondered why he was telling all of his plans to the young people, though some of it _would_ affect them.

"Anyway, enough of that. Gendry, I will find someone skilled and respectable to run this place of yours, and give you time to train them in the way you would like your shop to be run. I know you have been here a long time, and judging by the quality of steel that comes from here, I know you must care a great deal about this place. So we will see that it is well cared for when you come to live at the Red Keep.

"And Arya, you will be joining the other ladies at court until the two of you can be wed. You will get to see your sister again. Maybe you will be able to be some comfort to her in the wake of her annulment," The king suggested.

And for Gendry's sake, Arya did not protest. She would just have to learn to be like Visenya, who was just as comfortable in gowns as in chainmail, that was all.

Then, the king turned to Jon. "And you, you concern me. Because you look nothing like Ned. But you do bear a shocking resemblance to your aunt, Lyanna. Have you heard that before, boy?"

"Yes, actually. Many of the older people at Winterfell have told me so. I know you were in love with her, your Grace. Does my face displease you?" Jon asked cautiously.

"No, I simply do not know what to make of it. Ned always changed the subject when it came to your mother. Shuts the conversation right down whenever it comes up. But based on how old you are, you would have been born while Lyanna was kidnapped. A time period during which no one saw her. Except her kidnapper, and at the end, your father. What if you're not really Ned's at all? I mean, Lyanna would have known that I'd have any child of Rhaegar's killed, regardless of who his mother was. What if they lied to protect you? Besides, I always had trouble believing Ned with all his morals would do something like that. Perhaps he didn't."

Everyone fell silent, thinking about that possibility. Arya spoke first. "But if Aunt Lyanna was Jon's mother, by Rhaegar, then Jon would be…" She trailed off with a gasp once she realized.

"The true heir to the Iron Throne? An argument could be made to that effect, yes. But while the Targaryens held the throne for a long, long time, they needed dragons to take it. I didn't have any dragons when I took it from them," Robert reminded them, looking from Arya to Jon.

Jon put up his hands. "And I don't want it. Believe me, I have no desire to take it from you, even if it did turn out I were somehow a Targaryen. But even if you are right about my parents, I still wouldn't be heir to anything. I'd still be a bastard. I'd just be a Waters instead of a Snow, and I like Snow better," he assured them.

"Well, as king I have the power to legitimize bastards. If you bend the knee to me, I'd have no problem writing a decree to make you a Targaryen once I have confirmation from Ned that my theory is correct. They say Daenerys Stormborn has three dragons now, and is amassing an army across the narrow sea. But your claim is stronger.

"And the way I see it, if I had to choose between a girl across the sea who has not set foot in Westeros since she was a babe, or the kin of my future daughter by law, raised by my best friend, I know which Targaryen I would pick," Robert smiled.

Jon thought about it for a brief moment. "Then I bend the knee," he said, and did just that.

"She has _three dragons_?!" was all that Arya could think to say. King Robert nodded. "I wonder if she would let me ride one," she daydreamed.

"Then it is settled. Gendry and Arya will come to court and I will send a raven to Ned to find out the truth," Robert said.

"Your Grace," Gendry began. It all still felt too strange to call him father. "With all do respect, I promised Arya that Jon could stay with us. So if we are to go to court, I hope you mean for the _three_ of us to go to court?"

Robert considered that for a moment. "Yes, I suppose that is the best place for Jon, at any rate. Especially until we get this business sorted."

And so it was. Gendry trained up the skilled blacksmith the king had hired, and once that was finished, the three packed their few belongings and bid a fond farewell to Flea Bottom.

* * *

It had been four years, since Jon had found Arya and they had all left Flea Bottom together and so very much had happened since then.

First, after a strongly worded note had been sent to Ned, urging him for the sake of his children to speak the truth, word had come back from Winterfell. Indeed, Jon was born Aegon Targaryen, not Waters, but Targaryen. Lyanna had wed Rhaegar in secret, she had sworn it to Ned on her deathbed. He'd kept it from Robert both to protect Jon as per his promise, and also to spare Robert's feelings. Lyanna was never kidnapped. She had run away with her prince.

So a decree was issued changing Jon's name to Aegon Targaryen, though everyone still called him Jon, and some still even called him Snow. But his rightful parentage was acknowledged in Westeros. As was his loyalty to the king.

Next, Arya and Gendry were wed. All the Starks came, except for Robb who remained behind because "there must always be a Stark at Winterfell" and Bran who had reportedly gone beyond the wall on an extended ranging. Arya was glad to see her family and she got to meet the twins, who were growing every day and starting to walk and cause trouble.

And it was strange for everyone to see Catelyn being nice to Jon. Apologetic even, and humble. But now that it was common knowledge that Ned did not father a bastard, and had never been unfaithful to her, well, Catelyn felt she had a tremendous amount to make up for.

As time passed after the wedding, word had come from the wall. Bran, after ranging north of the wall with some of his Night's Watch brethren (most notably, Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr), had met up with Jojen and Meera Reed. And had gone on a harrowing quest (which involved his own death, and having been brought back at the hands of Thoros) to become something called the Three Eyed Raven. And thus he could see things yet to happen. He wrote that an army of dead was assembling and without Daenerys' dragons, there would be no hope for the seven kingdoms.

So Jon and Arya and Gendry had gone across the sea to parlay with the Dragon Queen of the east, as she was being called by some. And she did not want to believe them. That is until, Rhaegal, named after Jon's father, allowed Jon to climb aboard his back and ride him. And that was how she knew, that Jon was a true Targaryen.

And once she believed that, it was easy to convince her of the rest. So, Arya climbed onto the back of Daenerys's mount, Drogon, with her. While Gendry rode with Jon upon Rhaegal. And the four of them went north to defeat the Night King, who had no reason to suspect an attack was forthcoming.

They were upon the army of the dead before the army even knew they were there, and the Night King, was burned to ash in dragonfire. After which, the entire army disappeared into dust. There was not a single Whitewalker or corpse man to be found. They searched thoroughly, just to be sure.

And then they wrote to Bran, to see if the threat was over. Of course once the power was no longer needed, it went dormant and Bran knew he could not access it again. Until such time as it were needed. And that it would pass through his line to his children and their children. For Bran, whose watch had ended when he died north of the wall, was engaged to marry Meera Reed, by that time.

And then Daenerys, who wanted nothing more than to retake her father's kingdom, needed to be made to see reason. "You claim to be a Queen of the people, for the people, but if you bring war to Westeros, a great many people will die, all for your pride, for there is no great cause to take up here. There is no slavery in Westeros, judgement is fair, trials are held, the people are not mistreated. Sure there are problems, but none that can be solved by war." Jon had said.

"Besides, in a few decades, the realm will be back under Targaryen rule anyway," he told her, in confidence. For you see, Gendry could not have children, as it turned out, he was sterile. So Jon, as his best friend had stood in for him, on that front. And Gendry and Arya were expecting their first baby, a baby who would be Targaryen of blood.

"And what about me?" Dany had asked him. "What will _I_ be, if not Queen of Westeros? I can have no children," she confessed.

"You will be Queen of Essos, and you will be my wife," he had simply replied.

So Jon and Daenerys had been wed, and at the wedding, Bran had informed her that the witch had lied. He had seen her children in his visions before he stopped having them. He still saw them sometimes, when he dreamed. So Dany and Jon flew east, with a promise to visit often and the prospect of future children on their minds.

And Bran was wed to Meera, and Sansa had long since been wed to Loras Tyrell who at least was as gorgeous as she was, if a little gay. So, when next the Starks reunited, it was quite the affair, with little ones running amuck all over Winterfell.

And when Jon and Dany, and Arya and Gendry retired that night, it was to a room with a connecting door. For it was time, once again, for Jon to help Arya and Gendry make a little prince. They had offered that Gendry could go to Dany while this was taking place, but their friendship was strictly platonic and she did not see him that way, so she preferred to tend the children while Jon was...otherwise occupied.

Once the door swung shut, it was only moments before Gendry helped Arya out of her night robes and had her laid bare for Jon. "I miss this, whenever I am away. I miss you both, so much. Essos is lovely, but it isn't home. Even Dany doesn't think of it as home," he groaned, kissing down his cousin's bare chest.

"Less talking. You can use your mouth for better things," Arya complained. Gendry laughed and kissed her mouth, as Jon kissed her southron region. "Yes, that's much better," she gasped.

Her moans were devoured by Gendry's kisses as Jon devoured her. And once she had succumbed, cursing and thrashing wildly on the bed, he climbed back up the bed and entered her swiftly as Gendry stroked her hair.

"Do the thing, please, do the thing I like to make you do," she begged after he had been thrusting powerfully into her for a time. And Jon rolled his eyes, and took Gendry's face in his hands and kissed him, sending both himself and Arya, careening over the edge.

And right away, Gendry did what he always did, after one of these encounters. He went to the Godswood, and prayed that Jon's seed would quicken and Arya would bear them another child.

He had started keeping the old gods as well as the new, after it had been the old gods that gave Bran the power to know what they needed to do to defeat the Whitewalkers. And when he went back, he went back to Jon and Dany's room, because it would be empty. And he read a book, while through the adjoining door, he heard Dany climb up on the bed with Jon and Arya and join them for another round. Beautiful music to fall asleep to.

***The End***

* * *

 **Okay, so that's it. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I love feedback, I even love criticism, as long as it's constructive. So please review, or send me a PM if you have questions! Thanks!**

 **Blessings,**

 **-FSitH**


End file.
